mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Princesa Cadance
Princesa Cadance é uma pônei alicórnio e princesa que aparece pela primeira vez no episódio final da segunda temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Ela era a babá de Twilight Sparkle quando mais jovem e atualmente é casada com o irmão de Twilight, guarda real de Canterlot, Shining Armor. Ela aparece sendo citada pela primeira vez como "Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza". Ela governa o Império do Cristal ao lado de Shining Armor. De acordo com Amy Keating Rogers, Cadance era uma Pégaso órfã que foi criada por pôneis terrestres, depois Princesa Celestia a adota como sua sobrinha. . Ela também é muita amiga de Twilight Sparkle. __TOC__ Produção e desenvolvimento Lauren Faust estava envolvido na criação da história em que esta princesa aparece pela primeira vez. Nesse ponto do desenvolvimento, ela não foi concebida como um alicórnio, e Faust ficou surpreso ao vê-la como tal; a decisão foi tomada depois que ele já não estava trabalhando na série. Faust tinha decidido que Princesa Celestia e Princesa Luna seriam as únicas alicórnios. Assim como Celestia e Luna, Cadance é inicialmente chamada de unicórnio na série, apesar de ter tanto um chifre de unicórnio e asas de pégasos, e na sequência o termo "alicórnio" começou a ser usado desde a terceira temporada em diante, é descrita como tal no último episódio da quarta temporada. Nome Cadence é um termo musical de origem italiana, que significa uma progressão musical ou configuração que conclui uma frase, ou de forma mais geral, um ritmo. O termo também pode se referir ao ritmo de marcha feita por um cavalo. A grafia "Cadence" é usada nos créditos do primeiro episódio de estreia da 3ª Temporada, O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 e O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 e, em alguns materiais e marketings, enquanto a variação "Cadance" é usada nos créditos do penúltimo episódio da terceira temporada Jogos para Pôneis, no filme My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, e nos episódios da 4ª Temporada Três É Demais, Jogos de Equestria, O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 e O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2, e quase exclusivamente e de forma destacada em material publicitário e de todos os produtos, um dos quais foi usado "Cadence" em uma foto promocional, mas usado "Cadance" em sua versão atual. Antes da exibição dos episódios, um anúncio no jornal New York Times deu o título completo de Cadance como "Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza". Mi Amore Cadenza é italiano para "Meu Amor Cadence". Twilight Sparkle inicialmente não reconheceu esse nome como uma referência a Cadance, que é uma amiga próxima dela, quando ela lê o convite do casamento em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1. Projeto A forma do corpo da Princesa Cadance é semelhante aos de Princesa Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, o Pônei sem cabeça, a Mane-iac, "Tropical Dream", e Sassy Saddles. Cutie Mark A cutie mark de Cadance se alterna entre duas diferentes, ao longo dos episódios Casamento em Canterlot. A cutie mark, um coração de cristal, às vezes é representada com uma única faceta espelhada em seu centro, e às vezes com múltiplas facetas ao redor de seu centro. Os brinquedos de Cadance usam a versão com uma faceta, embutida em uma moldura decorada dourada. Sua cutie mark tem uma forte semelhança com o coração de cristal de O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 e 2. Em O Império do Cristal – Parte 2, quando ela leva o coração de cristal, sua cutie mark brilha como se estivesse cercada por sua magia. Representação na série 2ª temporada Cadance é mencionada pela primeira vez por Twilight Sparkle em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1, quando Twilight lê em voz alta o convite de casamento enviado para ela da Princesa Celestia. Twilight é convidada ao "casamento da Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza e ... seu irmão", Shining Armor. Twilight imediatamente se ressenta da situação por não ter, pessoalmente, ser convidada por seu irmão, e não reconhece o nome "Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza". Quando Twilight chega em Canterlot e confronta seu irmão sobre o casamento, ele diz a ela que a Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza é Cadance, sua antiga babá, e Twilight alegremente chama de " a melhor babá da história de todas as babás", então passa a elogiá-la com adjetivos como "linda", "dedicada" e "bondosa", em sua narração sob um flashback de sua infância onde ela está com Cadance, sua babá. O Flashback de Twilight retrata Cadance tão atenciosa, gentil e divertida. Ela cumprimenta a jovem Twilight com um abraço, dá ataduras a ela e enxuga suas lágrimas quando está machucada,brinca com ela,diz a Twilight que ela tem sorte de ser sua babá, e canta enquanto dança com dela. A narração de Twilight diz que Cadance espalha amor por onde passa, enquanto uma breve cena mostra Cadance lançando um feitiço que acaba com uma discussão entre dois pôneis. Twilight menciona no flashback que Cadance é uma princesa, enquanto ela é "um unicórnio comum". Imediatamente após o flashback, Cadance se junta a Twilight e Shining Armor. Twilight entusiasticamente a cumprimenta com a música e dança do flashback, mas Cadance friamente não liga para ela. Durante todo o episódio, Cadance levanta suspeitas a Twilight sobre ela ser "exigente", "totalmente falsa", e seu comportamento "rude", enquanto ela diz a suas amigas. Ela tenta abordar o assunto de Shining Armor, mas Cadance interrompe antes que eles tenham a chance de conversar e leva Shining Armor para outra sala. Twilight, espiando pela porta, vê Cadance lançando um feitiço em Shining Armor. Concluindo que Cadance é "má", ela foge. Twilight depois confronta Cadance no ensaio do casamento, na frente de Princesa Celestia e dos outros participantes. Após Cadance fugir do ensaio triste, Shining Armor com raiva explica que o feitiço que Cadance usou nele é para aliviar suas dores de cabeça crônicas. Ele pede desculpas pelo comportamento de Cadance, pois os preparativos do casamento a estressa, e diz para Twilight não aparecer no casamento. Repreendida, Twilight é deixada sozinha para lamentar sua acusação, com um curto reprise da canção I.M.A.P.S.. Cadance retorna e olha para baixo com compaixão sobre Twilight. Então seus olhos brilham verde, o rosto se torna cruel e ela circunda Twilight em chamas verdes, que a puxa para o chão enquanto o episódio termina. A história recomeça em Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2, nas "cavernas embaixo de Canterlot". A Cadance impostora provoca Twilight através de aparições em cristais das cavernas. Ela diz a Twilight que as cavernas são o lugar ideal para manter aqueles que tentam interferir em seus planos. Twilight ataca as aparições com explosões de energia mágica do seu chifre, e, eventualmente, rompe uma passagem para encontrar uma Cadance suja, e com medo. Ela imediatamente reconhece Twilight e diz a ela que ela foi presa pela Cadance impostora. Ela faz a música e a dança do flashback de Twilight, provando sua identidade, e as duas pôneis calorosamente se abraçam. Cadance e a impostora cantam em sequência, Este Dia Ária, Parte I, com Cadance e Twilight fazendo o caminho para fora das cavernas, enquanto a impostora se prepara para o casamento e começa a cerimônia de casamento. Após a canção, Twilight e Cadance se confrontam com as três ex-damas de honra: Lyra Hearthstrings, Minuette e Twinkleshine, que bloqueiam o seu caminho para fora das cavernas. A cena corta para o impostor e Shining Armor quase completando sua cerimônia de casamento, quando Twilight e Cadance interrompem o casamento, e uma breve recapitulação mostra Cadance jogando um pequeno buquê para distrair as damas de honra. Cadance declara que o impostor é um mutante, e o impostor revela-se sendo a rainha dos changelings, que é nomeada rainha Chrysalis no roteiro do episódio, mas no programa não. Cadance carrega a rainha, mas recua quando a rainha ameaça mandá-la de volta para as cavernas. Princesa Celestia tenta dominar a rainha com a sua magia, mas é derrotada, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive a rainha dos mutantes. Celestia envia Twilight e suas amigas para obter os Elementos da Harmonia, mas elas são capturadas pela rainha dos mutantes, e seus escravos, e as trouxeram de volta para o salão do casamento, onde Celestia está presa em um casulo e os cascos de Cadance estão colados no chão. Twilight aproveita a oportunidade, enquanto a Rainha está ocupada, para libertar Cadance para que ela possa se reunir com Shining Armor, e usar sua magia para tirá-lo do seu transe. Shining Armor tenta executar um feitiço para repelir os mutantes, mas ele não tem poder o bastante. Cadance diz a Shining Armor que seu amor lhe dará a força que ele precisa, e sua magia cria um escudo e repele todos os mutantes e sua Rainha para fora de Canterlot. Twilight e suas amigas ajudam Cadance a montar seu casamento, e Shining Armor brinca que Cadance concordou em casar com ele depois que ele disse que ela estaria ganhando Twilight como uma irmã. No casamento, Celestia proclama que o poder do amor de Cadance e Shining é inegável, e os pronunciam como "Égua e Potro". O casal têm vista para o pátio do castelo e acenam para a multidão aplaudindo, em seguida, se beijam. 3ª temporada .]] Princesa Cadance aparece pela primeira vez na terceira temporada, no episódio O Império do Cristal – Parte 1, Quando Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas chegam ao Império de Cristal para ajudar Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance proteger o império de Rei Sombra. Eles encontram Cadance na sala do trono, com vista para o império. Ela está usando sua magia para alimentar uma barreira de proteção para afastar Rei Sombra, e parece abatida e cansada. No entanto, com a ajuda de Twilight, sua amiga e nova cunhada, ansiosamente corre para ela e recita sua canção da infância. Ela diz a Twilight que um dia elas devem se reunir quando o "destino de Equestria não estiver em jogo". Shining Armor explica aos pôneis que Cadance não dormiu e mal come, pois ela deve usar constantemente sua magia para "espalhar o amor e luz" e defender o império. Ela não pode continuar assim para sempre, então Twilight Sparkle e suas amigas precisam encontrar outra maneira de proteger o império. Elas montaram uma Quermesse de Cristal para ajudar os pôneis de cristal a recordarem a sua rica e história cultura, e tudo parece estar indo bem até que as amigas percebem que o cristal em forma de coração, que serve como peça central da quermesse, era suposto de ser um artefato genuíno chamado o Coração de Cristal. Quando Twilight notifica o casal real desta descoberta desanimadora, Cadance tranquiliza Twilight, mas de repente cai nos braços de Shining Armor, com falta de ar. Buracos começam a aparecer no escudo mágico, e ondas de fumaça preta do Rei Sombra tornam o império vulnerável. O próximo episódio continua de onde o episódio anterior parou. Enquanto Sombra avança cada vez mais perto do centro do império, Shining Armor suporta Cadance e troca um olhar carinhoso com ela. Ela endireita-se e recria o escudo mágico, bloqueando o avanço de Sombra, e cortando fora a ponta de seu chifre. Isso lembra as outras pôneis que elas devem encontrar e restaurar o verdadeiro coração de cristal. Enquanto Sombra lança sua segunda invasão, Twilight e Spike eventualmente localizam o coração de cristal, no topo da torre central do castelo, mas Sombra vê o seu progresso e cerca a Twilight com uma armadilha de cristal. Spike começa a longa descida da torre, precariamente segurando o coração, quando Sombra esguia diretamente para ele. Vendo isso, Shining Armor levanta Cadance em suas costas. Cadance abre os olhos e vê uma luz azul brilhante caindo para o Rei Sombra, que está montado em um cristal negro. Ela estende suas asas e Shining Armor a joga no coração de cristal. Ela voa rápido o suficiente para interceptar tanto o coração de cristal quanto Spike em cima da hora, deixando Sombra pasmo. Levitando o coração de cristal antes de sua realização e Spike em suas costas, ela voa sobre os atônitos pôneis de cristal. Um deles grita: "Olhem! A Princesa de Cristal!" Ela pousa em meio aos pôneis e proclama: Os pôneis de cristal sorriem e se ajoelham diante de sua princesa, enquanto eles se tornam mais translúcidos e resplandecentes do que nunca. O poder combinado dos pôneis de cristal derrota Sombra de uma vez por todas, e o Império de Cristal é salvo. Mais tarde, ela anda com Shining Armor e a Mane Six para o trem. Princesa Cadance é mencionada por Fluttershy no episódio Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis, e retorna no episódio Jogos para Pôneis. Ela convida Twilight e suas amigas para o Império de Cristal para que elas possam receber o Inspetor dos Jogos de Equestria, Sra. Harshwhinny. Quando as seis chegam, Rarity se oferece para substituir a cabeleireira ausente, tentando pentear a crina da Cadance em uma mantilha de cristal tradicional. Cadance também ensina Twilight uma maneira de gerir o seu estresse. Rarity comete um erro, e a crina de Cadance acaba se tornando uma bagunça. No momento em que a crina de Cadance é consertada, ela descobre que Twilight e suas amigas confundiram um turista, Sra. Peachbottom, com a Inspetora dos Jogos de Equestria, Sra. Harshwhinny. Primeiramente, ela parece indignada por não ter recebido uma recepção adequada, mas acrescenta que a Sra Peachbottom disse a ela sobre a recepção calorosa que recebeu, e que ela decidiu que o Império de Cristal vai sediar os Jogos de Equestria. Princesa Cadance faz uma breve aparição em a Cura do Mistério Mágico, assistindo a coroação de Twilight. Ela usa o estilo de cabelo de cristal e vestido do episódio anterior. Foi a primeira vez que ela apareceu em um episódio sem linhas. Quando Twilight chegou de volta após seu discurso, o estilo de cabelo de Cadance foi alterado novamente para ela um regular. 4ª temporada Em Três É Demais, Cadance viaja do Império de Cristal para Ponyville para passar tempo com Twilight e visitar o Museu Viajante do Star Swirl o Barbudo. O tempo das duas juntas é interrompido pela chegada de Discórdia, que afirma estar doente com a "gripe azul" e pede à Twilight a cuidar dele, porque o resto do grupo não está disponível por uma razão ou outra. Cadance demonstra algumas de suas habilidades de babá lidando com Discórdia, que estava petulante e exigente. Ela acompanha Twilight em busca de uma flor que, de acordo com Discórdia, vai curar sua doença. Apesar das complicações que aparecem, e ela estar fora de prática para voar para para o ataque do Tatzlwurm, Cadance teve o prazer pela aventura e emoção, dizendo que a vida no Império de Cristal tornou-se previsível. thumb|left|Cadance agradecendo Spike por salvar o Império de Cristal e os Jogos.Cadance pede o Spike para acender a tocha para os Jogos de Equestria em reconhecimento do seu papel na derrota de Sombra e seu status como um herói no Império de Cristal. Quando Spike salva os Jogos e muitas vidas por causa do acidente causado pelo arco e flecha no gelo, Cadance oferece a Spike o lugar dela de acender os fogos de artifício de encerramento para recuperar sua auto-confiança. Em O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1, Princesa Cadance cumprimenta os dignitários de Maretonia quando eles chegam ao Império de Cristal. Mais tarde, ela canta ao lado de Princesa Celestia e Luna, durante Você Reinará, e está presente durante a reunião das princesas sobre Lorde Tirek, sugerindo Twilight assumir a tarefa de caçá-lo, antes de Celestia sugerir Discórdia, o que lhe deixa chocada. Quando Discórdia junta forças com Tirek, Cadance desiste de sua magia e a dá para Twilight, fazendo com que sua cutie mark desapareça. Quando Tirek procura pela magia delas e das outras princesas e não encontra, ele as expulsa para o Tártaro, em vingança cruel de sua própria prisão. Cadance e as outras princesas são liberadas quando Twilight e suas amigas finalmente derrotam Tirek e dão a magia roubada aos seus legítimos proprietários. 5ª temporada Em Um Pedaço da Vida, Cadance aparece no casamento de Asno Azedo Simplório e Matilda, brevemente consolando Shining Armor quando ele fica chorando. thumb|left|Cadance dando a Spike uma tarefa importante. Cadance também aparece em Princesa Spike, onde ela cobra Spike com a certeza que Twilight não é perturbada enquanto ela descansa. Durante isso, ele toma conhecimento do ponto de tomar decisões em nome de Twilight, para sua decepção. Quando uma rachada de água e inundações no Hall Summit, Cadance o sela com a sua magia. Mais tarde, ela incentiva Spike para fazer as pazes com os delegados da cimeira e dedica uma estátua de pedra preciosa para os pôneis de todas as partes de Equestria. Em Festa Estragada, Cadance acompanha Pinkie até fronteira norte do Império do Cristal antes de deixá-la para continuar a frente para Yakyakistan sozinha. Mais tarde, Pinkie fecha Cadance e ela em um trenó. Pinkie Pie também menciona Cadance em Fazendo as Pazes. Em A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia, Pinkie Pie é instruída a manter um segredo que ela e Shining Armor estão mantendo. Representação nos filmes My Little Pony: Equestria Girls thumb|Cadance perguntando a Twilight se ela conhece Flash Sentry. Cadance aparece em My Little Pony Equestria Girls, cumprimentando Twilight quando ela chega ao Império do Cristal, e ajudando a recuperar sua coroa roubada. Depois do retorno de Twilight, Cadance a questiona em sua reação tímida depois de esbarrar em Flash Sentry, perguntando se ela o conhece. My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade A homóloga humana de Cadance, Decana Cadance, aparece em My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade na Escola de Ensino Médio Crystal. Apesar de eles serem em escolas rivais, ela parece ter uma boa amizade com a Diretora Celestia e a Vice-diretora Luna. Cadance diz que Celestia tem sido "como uma tia" para ela. Representação nos quadrinhos No IDW comic em Neigh Anything, Princesa Cadance e Shining Armor contam para Twilght e seus amigos a história de como eles se conheceram e se apaixonaram. Uma versão de um universo alternativo de Cadance aparece na capa de Friendship is Magic edição # 19 e ambos Cadance e sua versão alternativa aparecem na página 11 da edição # 20 quando as duas Equestrias começam a se fundir. Em The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, uma Cadance mais jovem aparece brincando com a Twilight mais jovem e Shining Armor mais jovem no fundo. Representação nos livros Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell Princesa Cadance é destaque no livro Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. O livro conta a história de Twilight Sparkle depois de ela ter virado Alicórnio e procura conselhos sobre ser uma princesa. Ela se vira para Cadance, que conta sua história de vida, como uma bebê Pégaso ela foi encontrada na floresta por pôneis terrestre, que a levou para sua aldeia. Quando ela cresceu ela reverteu uma magia de roubar amor lançada por um pônei chamado Prismia. Prismia usava um colar de reforço mágico que amplificou sua maldade e inveja, mas quando confrontado por Cadance, o colar amplifica o amor de Cadance. Uma vez Prismia muda seus modos horríveis, Cadance foi cercada por energia mágica e transportada para um lugar estranho, onde conheceu Celestia, que a adotou como sua sobrinha real. Personalidade Princesa Cadance é descrita como cuidadosa, útil e uma líder nata. Ela tem uma longa história e amizade com Twilight Sparkle quando elas eram jovens, como visto em um flashback de Um Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 1. Ela pode ser insistente, como apesar de ficar mais fraca, ela tenta proteger o Império do Cristal com a sua magia até ela atingir seus limites. Cadance também é retratada como aventureira e um tanto descontraída em Três é Demais. Outras representações Em 26 de Abril, 2015, a página do Facebook de My Little Pony da Hasbro que se refere a Sunset Shimmer como ex-aluna da Princesa Cadance, editado o posto 21 minutos depois, em vez disso, identificar Sunset Shimmer como uma versão da Princesa Cadance, e re-editado o cargo 32 minutos subsequentes mais tarde. Brinquedos thumb|Princesa Cadance Miniatura. A maioria das mercadorias descreve Cadance com um design de cutie mark um pouco diferente do que no desenho. Cadance é destaque em uma série de produtos, entre eles: *Um playset "Pony Princesa Castelo Wedding", com um castelo de plástico, um pônei de brinquedos de Shining Armor, e uma pônei de brinquedo de Cadance. *Um playset com Shining Armor e Princesa Cadance Estilo Moda, que afirma que o casal "leva o Império do Cristal juntos!" *Um brinquedo grande que fala da Princesa Cadance que diz frases quando você pressiona a sua cutie mark. *A estatueta em miniatura da Princesa Cadance que vem como parte do quinta onda de mistério com uma carta de colecionador que afirma que ela "ama tiaras" em seu lançamento europeu e que ela "gosta de passar o tempo ajudando os outros" em sua versão americana. *Como parte da coleção miniatura, Princesa Cadance está incluída em um pacote com Shining Armor e Twilight Sparkle, esta versão é mais próxima do modelo do pacote de mistério onda versão 5 e é mostrado à direita. *A 3-pack que vem com tamanho normal da Princesa Luna, tamanho normal da Princesa Celestia, e de Cadance. Eles são brush-able, e vêm com alguns acessórios. *Uma pônei de brinquedo embalada com Twilight Sparkle e acessórios como uma parte do toyline Crystal Empire. *Como parte da segunda edição da coleção favorita, Cadance está incluída em um pacote com Shining Armor, Rainha Chrysalis, Diamond Tiara, Lyra Heartstrings, Lyrica Lilac, e Derpy. *A Princess Figure 2-pack com Applejack, brush-able e vem com acessórios. Uma mini-figura Crystal-Glitter de Cadance como uma Pégaso com o mesmo modelo de Rainbow Dash foi divulgada em meados de 2013. Mercadoria Princesa Cadance aparece nas camisetas WeLoveFine "Mythical Cadance" e "Bat Country." Cromos Princesa Cadance está listada como possuindo um sétimo elemento da Harmonia, Amor, em 2012 em cartas comercias de My Little Pony. O elemento também é atribuído a Shining Armor; a versão inicial, adicionalmente lista como seu animal de estimação. Descrição de HubNetwork.com A sobrinha de Princesa Celestia governa o Império do Cristal, mas era uma vez que ela também era a babá Twilight Sparkle. Elas permanecem grandes amigas e ainda compartilham uma canção, que diz assim: "Raio de sol, raio de sol, acorda joaninha! bate as patinhas e dá uma sacoalhadinha!". Vem a calhar quando a Princesa Cadance precisa de Twilight Sparkle. Descrição de My Little Pony (jogo móvel) Também conhecida como Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, ex-babá de Twilight Sparkle é casada com Shining Armor. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''PRINCESA CADANCE é a regente do Império do Cristal. Ela é a ex-aprendiz de Princesa Celestia, que praticamente adotou-a como uma sobrinha. Seu amor tem uma qualidade mágica que combina com a magia de seu marido, Shining Armor, para torná-los quase imparável. Ela foi a babá de Twilight Sparkle, e as duas continuam boas amigas. Elas ainda têm seu toque secreto. No dia de seu casamento quase foi arruinado por uma impostor mal, mas o amor entre Cadance e Shining Armor conquistou tudo. Cadance agora é feliz para governar o Império do Cristal com o seu espírito amável, magia potente e natureza altruísta. Seu nome completo é Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza.'' Versões diferentes Aparições Segunda Temporada Terceira Temporada Quarta Temporada Citações Galeria Referências en:Princess Cadance Categoria:Personagens femininos Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Pôneis Alicórnios Categoria:Realeza Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Personagens de Equestria Girls Categoria:Personagens dos quadrinhos